Dear Journal
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wishes he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Journal**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wishes he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Some child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, mild bullying.

**Author's Note:**Oops, another idea…hmm oh well, please read, enjoy and tell me your thoughts!

**Dear Journal,**

Today is July 31st – I turn seven today seeing as my aunt gave me this old worn journal that Dudley hasn't even bothered to use and some of his old socks. So happy birthday to me, which it isn't even great to begin with.

This morning, I was woken up by the pounding of my door, I sleep underneath the stairs – I believe it's called a cupboard, seeing as it's all small. Filled with cobwebs and old dust along with a small cot for me to sleep in. That's my room. I like the spiders, they are nicer than my family.

Anyways, I was woken by my aunt, her name is Petunia Dursley, she very thin and has a long neck – she likes to use it to spy on our neighbors and then tell my uncle. She woke me up only to give a list of chores, I'm not complaining, but still, I have to do everything before uncle comes home, which was a bit hard. It was also harder when my cousin, who may I add, is the same age as I am but he is bigger than me. By that, I mean he is fat, probably fatter than a pig. I hope aunt Petunia doesn't read this or else I would get into big trouble for saying that her son is fat.

But getting back on track, it is more difficult to do the chores with him hitting me every second. Which then gets me in trouble for not finishing and then Uncle locks me up in my room without food. So today, I was lucky to finish the chores before my cousin came back from his friends.

After finishing my chores, I was allowed to leave the house. I got aunt Petunia to agree with me that if I ever finish my chores early, I was able to leave the house. Which meant she got to spend less time with me and more time to herself and my cousin, which she agree instant.

It stopped hurting a while ago when my only family didn't love. Apparently neither did my parents because they drove under the influence and died in a car crash. Leaving me to become an orphan and a nasty scar on my forehead, which I like to cover with some foundation I took from my aunt.

Once the chores were finished and I told my aunt, I was leaving, she sniffed and shooed me out of the house, which I happily decided to leave. I made my way to the library only to get stalked by the creepy man that was hiding in an alley. I think it was that serial killer that the teachers were talking about. A man who kidnapped children, soon those missing children appeared in a disastrous mess.

Huh, I never thought I would attract someone like that. I am not that good to look at. I am very skinny, which is because I don't get fed much. I have shoulder length black messy hair, even if I try combing it – it always becomes messy, but it still looks somewhat presentable… I think. Then I have green eyes, my teachers say they are prettier than any gem they have ever seen, which are now adorn with scotch taped round glasses. I only wear baggy clothes because my aunt only gives me my cousin's hand me downs.

I really don't mind, because at least I have some clothing and I won't be walking naked.

But, I'm not really sure why the creepy guy would stalk me so I went and asked him. He seemed very surprised that I approached him. He started panicking that I saw him following me, which lead to have people stare at him weirdly. Which followed by a lady who asked me if I knew him, I told her no and explain to her that he had been following me all the way to the library.

The man paled and began to move away from us, but the nice lady started screaming for someone to call the police. In an a few minutes, the police came to question me and the lady about what was going on.

The nice lady explains what was going on. Which made them ask more question and then pulled me away and asked me questions.

I just told them I was on my way to the library when I noticed him.

Then they asked where I lived, I just told them I was from a nearby orphanage. I don't think they believed me but they did end up escorting me to the library and warning me if I saw the man again to get an adult's attention first.

So I got a bit lucky.

It really wasn't interesting if I say so…but I did read the new book about psychology. It was pretty interesting. It talked about the multiple disorder people can have…I wonder if I can figure my families own personality disorder.

Well, I think I wrote everything about today and told you a bit about myself. So I am going to call it a night. Good night.

-Harry.

P.s.

I found out that my whole name is Hadrian James Potter, I didn't know that until I stumbled into a box that had my birth certificate. I wonder who Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom are. Also are they still alive? Because apparently they are my godparents. Huh, I'm going to investigate more on it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Journal**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary: **At the age of seven, Harry Potter is given a journal, where he describes his life with a blunt an apathetic view. Oh, how he wish he had more paper and ink to describe his weird life.

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Some child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, mild bullying.

**Author's Note: ** Here is another short chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>

This is the 20th entry, I have written in this journal, it's December, close to January I believe. I lose the dates when I get locked up in my cupboard.

I think I killed one of Mrs. Figg's cat. The one that looked like a lion, but was in the color of black, yeah. I was minding my own business, you know, doing the usual – chores.

So the cat decided to just stalk towards me and try attacking me, I sprayed bug poison on its face. If it truly did die, then I'll go and apologize to Mrs. Figg, I really didn't mean it, but I got caught off guard, since my cousin wasn't home – which I am glad, hear my excitement, hooray, I allowed myself to relax.

I'm sorry Mr. Cat, if you did die, I really didn't mean it, but it's your fault for attacking and it's also your fault now I'm locked in my room without food.

May you rest in peace, Mr. Lion-Cat.

- Harry.

P.s. Did you know that the lack of oxygen in the brain for five to ten minutes can result in permanent brain damage? I'm trying to find out more about it. What kind of brain damage can it cause?

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>

Entry 65, I did something.

I'm not sure where to even begin, but I made my teacher's hair go on fire after I changed it into the color blue…I don't think anyone notice it was me…I hope not.

But yes, it was a strange sensation when that happen and it made me wonder, what the bloody hell happens?

I have many questions, but who do I go to? I don't think my aunt would appreciate anything that seems freakish or abnormal. Neither will my uncle. I was thinking about telling Mrs. Figg, but I don't think she has yet to forgive me about killing her cat. Even if I apologize and baked her a sorry cake.

Oh, today I heard the teachers talking about the kidnapper guy being caught, so that's a good thing. But then, there will be another guy that will start kidnapping children again since the last guy got put in jail…so that sucks if it does happen. I hope it does, because being followed isn't fun.

But anyways, yeah…teacher's hair turned blue, then got caught on fire, she had to go to the hospital. I hope she is okay…but then again, I didn't like her very much. She allowed for the other kids to pick on me and she always turns the blind eye when she saw one of the bigger kids ruin my school work or push me into the walls or desk.

I hope she becomes bald.

-Harry

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>

Entry 145, I made a friend…but it's a garden snake.

I didn't know people could talk to snakes, but at least now I know what goes around the neighborhood much better.

Also, my birthday is coming up, I feel something building up.

I'm not sure what it is, but I can tell the aunt doesn't like it, so neither does my cousin and uncle. I have been locked up more times in my cupboard than I could count these past few weeks.

I also have noticed, if I concentrate on something I want, it happens. Just like what happen with my teacher. So I have been trying to work with the weird energy.

It's strange…but, besides the abnormal things happening, which I have a gut feeling that they're normal, I finally was able to skip a grade. So I won't be going to first grade, but instead to second grade. Even if aunt and uncle dislike the idea very much, but they know…they know if they try anything more than they do, I'll go straight to the police.

Uncle paled at that – I'm not sure why exactly, but I know if I involve any government officials, it won't go too well with them, seeing as his company got investigated a months ago for something.

Oh well.

-Harry

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>

Entry 250, I stumbled upon this book called Potions.

It was…unique in a sense. Talked about how certain potions able to do certain things. Like there was one that talked about how to regrow any bones in the body, it was interesting. However, aunt Petunia was really angry when she saw what I was reading. She started shouting at me for being a freak and before I knew it I was locked up in my room again.

Now I'm hungry, so I'm going to sleep it off.

-Harry

**Dear Journal,**

Entry 790, today is my eleventh birthday. I'm writing to you inside a small shack, far away from civilization.

I'm not sure why, but Uncle has seemed to turn nutter with driving us further and further away from the big city.

I'm cold and wet. The floor is hard, dirty and it smells like dead fish. I am not to please but I can't say much since I can't argue with them right now. It seems breathing right now makes them hate me more.

My cousin right now is sleeping on the couch, I don't like that. I'm starting to grow annoy of their simple favoritism. Yes, it their child, but there is a limit to with their favoritism.

Especially when they argue with the teachers about him being smart and they aren't doing their work probably. It should be embarrassing, but I find it too amusing.

But hey, at least I'm not in the same grade level as him; skipping grades were the best thing I have done in my life.

And it would be better once I leave my aunt and her family. There really isn't much attachment. So hopefully I can leave them in the piece once I can.

Oh…there's a lot of thundering right now and lots of lighting…it looks beautiful.

Hmm, there seems someone at the door.

Oh, the door fell open and … a giant came inside.

Now Uncle has a shot gun… why am I still hiding underneath the table?

Oh, they are shouting…huh… I think it's time to come out. It seems the giant is looking for me.

-Harry.


End file.
